1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electrical connectors, and in particular to a low impedance connector which may be used as a low impedance ground in harsh atmospheric environments as well as in the underwater field.
2. Background Information
In order to meet repairability, maintainability and minimum downtime requirements, many complex electrical systems include components of a modular nature to facilitate removal and replacement. Very often, the various components of the system are carried by a metallic support structure and to reduce or eliminate electrical noise, it is desired that the various modules of the system have a common system ground such as the metal support structure itself.
Various types of grounding schemes are utilized including the mounting of metallic housings directly to the metallic support structure to establish a bare metal-to-metal contact. Depending upon the environment in which the equipment is used, such grounding arrangement may prove less than satisfactory, particularly in an under water environment, and further, where dissimilar metals exposed to the sea water are used.
Other grounding arrangements include the use of jacketed ground cables connected to grounding pins on two units to be grounded and for the under water environment, an oil compensated barrier in the form of an oil-filled tube is provided around the grounding strip. Such arrangements provide satisfactory grounding, however, they are undesirable for systems which require component removal for repair and/or maintenance.
The present invention provides for a low impedance connection which may be used as an electrical grounding arrangement in which the making and breaking of the electrical ground connection is relatively simple, quick and an extremely low impedance path to ground is provided.
The low impedance electrical connector includes first and second electrically conducting members, at least one of which is for electrical connections to electrical equipment. A clamping means is provided for releasably maintaining the members in intimate contact when in use and each member includes a cavity which faces the cavity of the other member when the members are clamped together, with the cavities forming a hollow chamber. Each of the cavities includes at least one protuberance which project into the chamber and a grounding disk is provided for placement within the chamber and is of a softer metal than both the members and protuberances. The arrangement is such that when the grounding disk is inserted into the chamber and the members are clamped together, the surface of the grounding disk will be deformed by the protuberances digging into it, thereby making intimate electrical contact with and between the members. When utilized in harsh environments, a sealing means is provided which surrounds the chamber to exclude the surrounding ambient medium and in the under water medium, the sealing means may take the form of an O-ring. Further, to prevent contamination of the protuberances when not in use, a waterproof gel, preferably electrically conducting, may be placed within the cavities.